The Lap Top
by animefan021513
Summary: Haruhi has noticed that Kyoya had been typing and writing things...ALOT lately, and she wanted to know why. Please R&R this is my 2nd Lemon. (BTW, watching the episodes closly, any time Haruhi is doing, saying, or wearing something cute or sexy he IS typing or writing... thats where i got this fanfic from.) :i do not own Ouran High School Host Club.


The_** Lap Top**_

As usual the only two staying after club activities are Haruhi and Kyoya. He is making sure that she is doing her chores for breaking the vase that was to be auctioned off at 8 million yen, when in actuality, it was both her and **Tamaki** that broke the vase, but she didn't mind since he was already part of the host club. What she did mind however, was the fact that Kyoya is either writing in his little black book, or on that damn lap top. At first she thought 'Well its probably just some financial graphs or something important.' Until she saw him look at her then type or look at her and write. What was he writing about her. She needed to know and this was her chance, Kyoya closed his gray lap top and got up to go use the restroom. She immidately stopped her chores when he reached the inside of the restroom and dashed for the mysterious gray lap top. She opened it up and looked at the screen, "Password Needed..." She instantly knew what and who it was or did she? 'Hmmm Suoh Tamaki. **WHAT THAT'S NOT IT?**' Then just for laughs and giggles she Typed in her name, 'Fujioka Haruhi.' She was in and was she the password to his mysterious world? She couldn't be bothered with that right now she had to know, why she was the subject of his secrets. She scrolled all the way to the top but on her way she saw "The Host Party." So she read that first.

_**Screen View**_

_it hasn't been long since Haruhi joined the host club and tonight is the night of the party, i wonder how she'll take it...I have to go do more work for the host club *sigh* ... ... ... I'm back and we had just finished dressing Haruhi up as a girl, well she __**IS**__ a girl so...Anyway she looked stunning and like she did in the the photo i had gotton of her from her father when she came to this school. She went to go help the helpless girl that was currently visting us as a host club guest because she is trying to make the man she loves jealous or something like that, but when i remembered that we had planned to announce that helpless girl as the best coulple i got an idea...instead of tamaki giving her the kiss it should be Haruhi...Just thinking about it got me hard, so i decided she would and if she did i would cut her debt by one third, and when she did everyone in the host club was smiling and mouth wide except for mori and I, but i had my reasons...it turned me on, __**ALOT. **__End of entry time to go home._

After reading that she couldn't help but breath heavily in shock, 'He's that kind of guy!? Ever since i came to ouran he has been studying me like I am a damn lab rat, well i guess that is the case considering i am a girl in host club full of boys, and at least i know that he likes the way I look. Wait what about today when we all had to wear dresses because it was Tamaki's Idea.

_Today we had to wear dresses because it was Tamaki's idea and it was so close to his birthday...I couldn't refuse other wise I would never hear the end of it I didn't. When he presented the idea to me i almost felt ill but that all changed when i saw the dress Haruhi ended up wearing. It was a blood red strapless dress that teasingly ended just before her knees and hugged every curve but still had room to sway...well almost every curve that is. She is still flat chested underneath all of those layers of clothes, and that brings another thought to my head...I'm still a virgin...I wonder if she is too or has someone actually seen the forbbiden temple that is Haruhi. That dress made her more desiarble then she already is, just thinking about it is making me hard so many beautiful and sexy things about this wonderful woman who si forbbiden to me because she seems to be in love with Tamaki...and now she is trying to do her chores but for some reason i think she is staring at my lap top, and i need to use the restroom because of her...at least she'll never guess the password. End of entry._

'He thinks i'm...and the reason he had to go to the bathroom was because i was...Right now he is...**OH GOD**!' She tries to scroll for more but then the lap top is suddenly pushed down with brute force and she looks up, Kyoya is furious and blushing a bright red all over his face. "Haruhi i would appreciate it if you minded your own bussness from now..." She jumped up and kissed him he was to shocked for words, when she let go she looked at him and smiled then she whispered "I don't like or love Tamaki, I love you." He fell to his knees at the words he heard.

She knelt down and had a seductive look on her face and even though he had just went to the restroom to relieve himselfe he caught himself getting another bonner. She pushes him back and takes his uniform jacket and shirt off admiring the sight the was before her. He trembles with exitment and fear. Was she telling the truth? Did she really love him? Why is she doing this? She unbutoned his pants and got on her left side next to him, put her hand down his pants and started rubbing up and down with her fingers as if in curiosity, and she whispered in his ear again. "I'm also still a virgin...for now...if you want." He so wanted. He flipped her on her back and without any hesitation he took all of her clothes off and his one by one and they both lied on the cold floor naked as new born babies.

He made circles around her harddened nipple and she made pleasurable groaning noises he then sicked on them at the reaction and she moaned...loudly, so he covered her mouth with his first kiss ever, and he enjoyed it. It was like tasting a star if at all possible, it was magical, exiting, and addicting. She then pulled on his hips, "Take me now senpai." He shook his raven hair with a seductive smile and replied with a simple "Na ah ah." He then inserted a finger then two then three and could've put four if he wanted but decided not to, 'she is so stretchy...its kinda attractive.' He rocks his hand back and forth forcing his fingers to slam in and out and she can do nothing but arch her back and moan in pure ecstacy. Thats when he dicided to crawl ontop of her and look at her with a "with your permission" smile and she gladly let him. at first it was painful for her but then as he kept going she shouted his name and asked him to go harder and faster. She can't beleive that she is no longer a virgin thanks to him and he can't beleive the same thing either.

Kyoya then notices Haruhi try and take something out of her pocket, he saw what it was and snatched it from her. still inside her he leans back up a little bit and asks, "How long have you been putting condomns in your pockets. She smiles with a red face and says, "Ever since the beach house. I wanted it then but i know you didn't." He shook his head with a smile, "I did...it could've happened and probably would've happened if you hadn't of said no to me you naught girl."

She smiled and replied with a "please stop talking and keep going I was just about to come again." This turned him on even more and she felt it. He got thicker and longer. She made small moans untill he started again after he had put the condomn on and then she went wild, "kYOYA! KYOYA! KYOYA! HARDER FASTER PLEASE AHHHHHHHHH! she came again and again with ever thrust, and eventually he did too. He fell to her side with a used condomn practically full. "Haruhi am i truly your first and do you truly love me?" She kisses him so softly that it felt like nothing more than a dream to him till he opened his eyes to a naked haruhi panting. "Does that answer your question. My Kyoya. He nodded and kissed her again. They eventually got dressed and went to their homes. Kyoya couldn't get her off his mind nor' did he want to.


End file.
